


A god falls

by thegreatblondebalrogslayer



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatblondebalrogslayer/pseuds/thegreatblondebalrogslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo falls to earth, waiting for him is a man who has somehow seen this before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A god falls

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so for some reason I've been writing Apollo centered MCU and PJO crossovers. There's not enough Apollo fics in the world. Anyways, enjoy!

Apollo was in a dumpster. A godsdamn dumpster. He groaned. There seemed to be some... Was that goo? On his divine godly face. He reached up to wipe it off, he felt his face. At least I retained my godly looks from what I can tell. Apollo thought.

"Sir, I'm going to need you to exit the dumpster." A calm voice called from the alley. 

Apollo groaned and sat up. The mortal standing in front of him stood with his hands crossed over his chest, eyebrows raised, he did not look impressed. The mortal was wearing a black suit, he appeared to be an agent of some mortal organization. Perhaps the C.I.A or that other secrety one... Strategic something. S.W.O.R.D? S.P.E.A.R? Athena had been going on about how they needed to be more careful to avoid drawing attention to them. Athena was always going on about something or another, Apollo never really payed attention.

"Hello there gorgeous." Apollo said, smiling devilishly at the agent who rolled his eyes. "Do you think you could lend me a hand? I seem to have broken something." Apollo moved slightly "I take that back, a few somethings."

The agent moved forward. "You know," he said, "usually I'm on a first name basis with people I pull out of dumpsters."

"Ah, forgive me. I am Apollo." Apollo said grunting in pain as the agent helped him out of the dumpster. He stood shakily before turning to the man next to him. "And you are?"

"Phil. Phil Coulson." The man said, offering Apollo his hand.

"Well Phil Coulson to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Apollo asked, for once in his long life deciding to get straight to the point.

"I'm here to bring you in for some questioning. We have some experience dealing with unannounced... how should I put it? Guests?" Phil said, quite calmly for someone who had quite possibly witnessed a man drop from the sky into a trash bin.

Apollo glanced to the sky, looking for some sign from Zeus as to what to do. There was none. Typical. "I don't have any other option do I?"

"No. I'm afraid not." Phil said.

Typical. He was stranded on earth, his immortality stripped away, he'd landed in a trash bin, and now he was being apprehended by some mysterious earth agency. At least he was still a gorgeous adult and not some pimply 16 year old. Zeus did have some degree of decency after all.

"Lead the way Phil. You know I do like the name Phil, it's not as awesome as Apollo of course but there is a certain charm to it. It's not short for Philoctetes is it?" Apollo said, his wounds were beginning to heal and his mood was lightening some.

"No just Phil. I didn't know they still named people things like that?" Phil said, his eyebrows somehow rising even further.

"Oh they don't. That was what?" Apollo brought up his hand to count on his fingers. "Just over 2 or 3 thousand years ago? It gets a bit fuzzy after a while."

"I'm sure." Phil said calmly.

"You don't seem to terribly surprised to have pulled a man out of a dumpster. What organization did you say you worked for again? Is it that S.P.E.A.R one? Or was it S.W.O.R.D? T.R.I.D.E.N.T?"

"I didn't. And it's S.H.E.I.L.D." Phil said looking at the other man curiously.


End file.
